


spin spin sugar

by wonwoos_buttcheeks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Celebrities, M/M, Romance, Smut, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, bffs meanie lol, bffs soonwoo, mentions of mental illnesses, slight angst, sugar baby wonwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwoos_buttcheeks/pseuds/wonwoos_buttcheeks
Summary: Wonwoo is behind rent again and soonyoung has the fantastic idea to sign him up for a sugar daddy site.





	1. chapter 1

“Baby gay!” Soonyoung shouts from the kitchen.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes at the nickname which Soonyoung more than often uses for him. He doesn't respond, instead chooses to continue writing his very delayed essay for college.

“My baby gay?” Soonyoung opens the door. Wonwoo has half a mind to just throw his pillow at Soonyoung to avoid seeing his annoying face. But then again, essay is more important. Also his back is weak, and without a pillow he'll most probably end up with a back sprain in a few jolly hours.

“Yes, you bastard?” Wonwoo smiles.

Soonyoung rolls his eyes and throws a piece of crumpled paper at him, before shutting the door.

Wonwoo rolls the paper open, groaning when he reads the letters. He's behind rent.  _ Again _ . It's not his fault he's a 19 year old handsome man who has no financial support from his family, with a shitty paying cafe by the corner being his only source of income.

Him and Soonyoung agreed to split up the rent, as both were not stable enough to pay the rent for an apartment wholly. Soonyoung still got better payment than him, reason him being a model.

And though he knows after Soonyoung got his modelling job, he is financially capable to pay the whole rent. But it's against his pride so no matter what, he'll never ask for Soonyoung to pay his part of the rent as well.

He whines and buries his face in his pillow, letting out a strangled scream of sorrow and pity.

“You do know I can hear you from here.” Soonyoung speaks, his ass glued to the sofa in the living room. Literally, the man’s half a life gets spent lazing around on the couch.

He doesn't say anything in response to Soonyoung, which he immediately regrets as seconds later he enters his room.

“Go away, I'll cry if I see your stupid face.” Wonwoo mumbles.

“Aww, baby gay, don't be sad." Soonyoung pinches his cheeks. Wonwoo swats his hand away.

“Jesus fucking Christ, don't call me that.” Wonwoo hisses.

“I'm never gonna stop calling you that.” Soonyoung winks and Wonwoo is. Disgusted.

“Seriously, what does Mingyu sees in you.” Wonwoo shakes his head, before whining and burying his face in the pillow again. “I'm behind rent again.”

“You know you wouldn't have been cranky like this is you would've let me fucking pay.”

Wonwoo shakes his head. “I know you're my best friend and shit but no, you know this head is too thick and my pride is too huge.” Wonwoo taps his skull.

Soonyoung rolls his eyes. “I'm gonna find a way for you to pay rent.”

“Soonyoung, I swear to god if it's like last time when you got me a job in this 1960s themed restaurant and I had to wear that fucking red–”

“That was a very good skirt.” Soonyoung points out.

Wonwoo takes a deep breath in, before saying, “I'm not doing it again, if that's what you mean. Get me a decent, I repeat– ‘decent’ job and then I'm in.” ~~~~  
  


“Okayy.” Soonyoung sings. He gets up and just before he shuts the door, he says, “But remember, by ‘decent’, I'm gonna find jobs of my level of decent.” with that he goes out, and Wonwoo has a feeling that he'll be regretting his decision of giving Soonyoung permission to help him.

~~~~  
  
  


_____

~~~~  
  
  
  


Wonwoo flops down on the bed as soon as he returns home. He's so fucking exhausted he doesn't even have energy to relieve some stress and masturbate. He had to rush for the cafe for his shift as soon as his classes ended and this really angry customer shouted at him for getting her coffee mixed up.

“Baby gay!” Soonyoung shouts.

Wonwoo groans and ducks his head under the pillow, covering his years. “I'm not in the mood, Kwon.” he mumbles.

“I found out a way you can earn a few extra bucks.”

At that Wonwoo's ears perk up and he sits up right. Soonyoung comes in with a laptop in one hand and a diet coke in other. He sits down next to Wonwoo and opens up his laptop, occasionally sipping from his coke before settling it on his bedside table.

“Okay, so let me get this straight first. You wanna earn money?” Soonyoung looks at him.

“I do, but as I said, it should be a decent–”

“Don't interrupt.” Soonyoung puts a finger on Wonwoo's lips–who swats his hand away.

“You want to earn money.”

“Yes.”

“And you said that it shouldn't be in a 1960s themed bar where you have to wear a red sexy–”

“That wasn't the only job that I ticked off of your list, dumbass.” Wonwoo rolls his eyes. ~~~~  
  


Soonyoung stays silent for a while before picking up his laptop. “ Anyways, I made an account.”

“Uh, so?” Wonwoo looks at him.

Soonyoung suddenly laughs and Wonwoo wonder's why he can't get the humour yet. “By an account, I meant your account, baby gay.” he smirks.

Wonwoo looks at him in confusion before taking the laptop from Soonyoung's lap and looking at the screen. “Findyoursugardaddy.com ?!! What in the fucking hell ?!” Wonwoo shrieks.

“Ooh, look at your profile.” Soonyoung suggests.

Wonwoo clicks on the profile icon and groans as soon as he sees the picture Soonyoung  put up of him as his profile picture. It was an year old shot of him wearing tight leather pants and a translucent white shirt. He didn't even like his clothes but had to wear it (courtesy to Mingyu), but it was a damn good party.

He sighs and reads his description and  _ good lord  _ it couldn't get any worse than this. ~~~~  
  


“  _ They call me dribbles cause I make them balls bounce _ . Soonyoung, what the hell.”

“It's cute! Continue, continue.” he sips from his diet coke and Wonwoo  would've shoved the whole can down his shirt if he wasn't lying on Wonwoo's  bed. ~~~~  
  


_ “I love reading, writing, and I'm majoring in psychology. I've been having shortage of money, so decided to sign up for this site. I hope one of you own my twink ass, you won't be disappointed ;)” _   You even put a fucking wink face there.”

“So?” Soonyoung smirks.

“I'm not doing it.” Wonwoo says.

“What?! Dude, there are people out there who will be willing to pay you enough money per week that you can pay an year's rent all at once!”

“I–I know but-but it feels too prostitute…-ish.”

“There can be daddies out there who pay you for just spending time with them too, you know.”

“How do you know?” ~~~~  
  


“Well, as soon as I made your account, you got like, 5 requests already from some dudes and some of them were willing to do that. Here, look at it.” ~~~~  
  


Wonwoo looks at the screen. The 5 requests were now increases up to 17. Wonwoo clicks on each one of them.

“ _ mrlonelyguy125 _ . ” Wonwoo snorts.  _ How origina _ l.  “  _ I'm a lonely, rich man, who needs some love. Age: sixty three– _ what the fuck I'm not fucking a sixty three year old man yuck! Next.”

“Ooh, how about this!” Soonyoung  points. “  _ fuckmeparkpark. That's a cool name. My name is park hyunbin and I'm looking for a sugar baby to take care of. Into bdsm and– ” _

“No no no, I ain't gonna let anyone go all 50 shades on me, okay. Next.” ~~~~  
  


After finding no one interesting enough, Wonwoo finally finds a name that catches his attention. “Wait, how about this?” Wonwoo points.

“ _ moonjun90 _ ? Why him?” Soonyoung asks.

“Well for starters he doesn't has disgusting names like  _ letmebangbangbangyou _ . The guy ruined big bang for me.” Wonwoo shudders.

“Okay, see his description. He doesn't have any profile picture on.” Soonyoung  prods him.

“Okay.  _ I just want someone to spend my time with, really. I'll tell you my identity when I'll meet you. I hope we have a good time. PS: if you're not okay with anything sexual, that's okay with me too. We'll hang out haha _ . ” ~~~~  
  


“Seems like a good guy to me.” Soonyoung shrugs.

“Should I message him?” Wonwoo bites his lip. Soonyoung nods.

**_jeonwonu96_ ** :

sent: 7:34pm

hey, im wonwoo! i found your description kinda appealing so if you've already not found your sugar baby, maybe we can hang out?

 

And with that Wonwoo hits the send option, waiting for this  _ moonjun90  _  to reply. Soonyoung ultimately falls asleep next to him. But for some reason, Wonwoo doesn't find himself drowsy anymore. Maybe it's because of excitement. Or maybe it's because he's nervous. He bites on his lip as waits, jumping slightly when he finally receives a reply. ~~~~  
  
  


**_moonjun90_ ** :

sent: 8:45pm

Hey Wonwoo! I'm Junhui, and you look quite cute so I wouldn't mind going out with you :)

**_moonjun90_ ** :

sent: 8:47pm

Can I have your phone number so I can ask my personal assistant to send you in some important details?

Wonwoo waits for some time and doesn't immediately reply. He doesn't want to appear too eager, neither does he want Junhui apparently, to think that he was waiting for his answer like a 15 year old girl waiting for her prom to accept her proposal.

**_jeonwonu96_ ** :

sent 8:59pm

sure! i attached my contact number to this message! 

<attached contact>

~~~~  
  


**_moonjun90_ ** :

sent 9:02pm

Cool! I'll let my assistant talk with you about all the information like the amount of money you'll need etc. I'll decide the location of our date, unless you have anything specific in mind. Meet you soon! ~~~~  
  


**_jeonwonu96_ ** :

sent: 9:05pm

okay! <3

~~~~  
  


Wonwoo groans. He can't believe he just sent a heart to Junhui. And that too,  _ the _ heart. ~~~~  
  


He quickly shuts down the laptop before Junhui  can reply him back an equally cheesy heart. He snuggles up into his sheets and turns off the lamp, quickly falling asleep in minutes, his heart feeling a little giddy because of a certain someone whom he hasn't even met yet.

~~~~


	2. chapter 2

Fuck, he overslept again. Wonwoo quickly shoves himself out of his blankets and smacks Soonyoung's ass because _he's a sleep deprived human being and his best friend is supposed to wake him up for his early morning shifts._

 

Soonyoung nods and acknowledges Wonwoo's anger, before plopping down on the pillow again. Wonwoo decides it's useless to have any conversation with him so he quickly brushes and showers (in cold water because he doesn't have time to turn on the geyser _and_ wait for the geyser to heat up the water), before quickly coming out and changing his clothes.

 

“Damn, if I wasn't dating Mingyu, I'd bang you.” Soonyoung speaks, voice groggy from waking up.

 

Wonwoo snorts. “ _Please,_ I'd never date your intolerable ass.”

 

“I wouldn't even take offence to that because I know it's true.” Sooyoung winks and Wonwoo just blinks because damn, the guy really doesn't have any self dignity. Wonwoo wishes he could be like him.

 

“I'm going to work, bye!” Wonwoo carelessly puts a piece of buttered toast in his mouth and closes the door behind him. Sooyoung was just about to get up and brush his teeth as well when he hears the door click open again, “Also, if you and Mingyu decide to bang later, do it on your side of the bed, you fucker!”, and then the door closes shut again.

 

Wonwoo is pretty sure we woke all his neighbours of the small, thin walled apartment that he lived in, but fuck it. It's like, 9am and he's still too sleepy to really give a fuck about his neighbours’ sleeping routine.

  
  
  


“You're late.” Jeonghan taps his foot against the furnished wooden floor of the cafeteria that Wonwoo worked in.

 

“Sorry, small guy. I overslept. And calm your non existent titties I'm like, ten minutes late, no big deal.” Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

 

“ _Someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” Mingyu raises his brows and he adjusts the mic.

 

“I only get to sleep on one side you dufus, your imbecile of a boyfriend takes up the space of the other side.” Wonwoo says as he ties the apron around his waist and pins his name badge against the cloth.

 

“He's just moody because he hasn't gotten dicked since like, forever.” Jihoon says as he turns the sign around from _‘Close’_ to _‘Open’._

 

“Why the fuck do you all think that's _I'm_ the one getting dicked. I can like, do the dicking too.”

 

Mingyu snorts. “ _Yeah right,_ with _that_ ass?”

 

“I don't have any ass.”

 

“That's what I'm saying, baby gay.”

 

Wonwoo blinks. “Did–Did Soonyoung tell you that? A-And what's with both you boyfriends’ obsession with my ass. I've gotten like, two compliments about my non existent flat ass in one day, like, if you two wanna bang then or like, have a threesome why–”

 

“Woah, woah, woah no.” Mingyu waves his hand and dismisses the thought. “I mean, I'd bang, but Soonyoung's mine so.”

 

“You both are...disgusting.” Wonwoo shakes his head and quickly walks away to clean the windows.

 

The day goes by quickly, and soon it's afternoon and the end of his day shift.

 

“Do I have to drop by in the evening as well?” Wonwoo asks Jeonghan, as the latter finishes talking with a customer.

 

“Hm, why? You're busy?”

 

“Well, kinda.”

 

“ _‘Kinda’_ is not gonna work.” Jeonghan crosses his arms in front of his chest and cocks his hips to the side.

 

“Uhm, well, I kinda have..eh...how do I say this, I need to go shopping?”

 

“You wanna skip your shift because you wanna go for some _shopping_?” Jeonghan raises his eyebrows before sighing. “Wonwoo, I know you're one of my favourite workers here and I have a soft spot for you but I can't grant you to skip your evening shift just because you have some shopping to do. And it's only Wednesday’s when you have two shifts so get back to–”

 

“Okay, _okay,_ I have a date!” Wonwoo whispers.

 

“–work or I'll–wait what? Did I hear you say _date_?”

 

Wonwoo whines, “ _Yes,_ and I have to go shopping.”

 

“...are you only saying this because you know that I'll let you off the hook with the _dating_ stuff, or are you serious?” Jeonghan whispers.

 

“I'm serious. His name is Junhui, _I guess_ , and–”

 

“Lo and behold, Wonwoo is dating!!” Jeonghan shouts, not caring if there are still some customers in the cafe.

 

The broom from Mingyu's hand falls down on the floor, and Jihoon stops mid singing and jumps off from the mini stage and soon Wonwoo finds himself in the middle of a mini circle, surrounded by this friends bombarding him with questions.

 

“What's his name?”

 

“Junhui, I think–”

 

“Is he hot?”

 

“Um, yes?” _He can't just tell them he doesn't know because he's not met the guy yet, that'll result in too many questions._

 

“Is he tall and handsome? Rich?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Is his dick big?”

 

“Uh, I don't know?”

 

“I approve.” Jihoon gives a thumbs up, and the others nod their heads in approval as well.

 

“Well, I need some more tea on this but later, gotta attend the customers.” Jihoon goes away with that, walking towards a table with a writing pad in one hand.

 

When everyone eventually start to go, Wonwoo holds Mingyu's hand and pulls him closer.

 

“Aye~” Mingyu winks. Wonwoo gags.

 

“Keep your dick to yourself, I need your help–shopping.”

 

“Okay, then. Hey Jeonghan, sorry man Wonwoo needs my help and like, I'm the only one who can help him in this so like, gotta go.” Mingyu dashes out before Jeonghan can drag his ass back in the cafe because they only have one singer for today as Soonyoung will be busy with a photoshoot today.

 

Wonwoo shrugs and goes out as well. “Okay, so spill the tea.”

 

“Of what, Junhui?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, I already told you–”

 

Mingyu snorts. “Listen, twink ass, Soonyoung told me that he's your sugar daddy.”

 

 _That fucker, there's a thing that exists called I'm-your-bestfriend-I-won't-tell-anyone-that-you-have-a-sugardaddy._ _It's like a thing that exists between all best friends and it should not be broken._

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah, _oh._ So like, he's rich ass?”

 

“I guess, yeah. I mean he _is_ gonna pay me so he must be rich.”

 

“How much will be pay?” Mingyu asks.

 

“I don't know, we haven't really settles that out yet. He's asked me out on a date we'll talk about it then.”

 

“Hmm, is he like...um–”

 

“–Old?” Wonwoo finishes. Mingyu nods.

 

“Yeah, he's like, 75 or something. But oh well, the things I do for money.” Wonwoo sighs.

 

Mingyu looks at him like he's grown another head and Wonwoo laughs. “I'm _kidding_. He's like, 27 or something I don't know. He had ‘90’ in his username so it's probably his birth year right?”

 

“Probably. Holy crap you got me scared there I thought you were fucking a pedo.” Mingyu clutches his heart and Wonwoo laughs, thoroughly enjoying the moment.

  
  
  
  


“No.” Wonwoo says as he checks himself out in the mirror wearing the maroon tuxedo.

 

“But it looks so good on you!” Mingyu protests.

 

“I don't know. It's too dull.”

 

Mingyu snorts. “Yeah, that black suit was _hella_ appealing.”

 

“It was good, okay?” Wonwoo pouts and goes inside to change for the 26th time.

 

“If I knew you were this difficult to shop with, I would've happily stayed back in the cafeteria.” Mingyu grumpily huffs.

 

“Shut up.” Wonwoo shouts from his changing room.

 

After a dozen more trials Wonwoo finally chooses a navy blue tux which not only looked smart but was under his budget as well. Mingyu is thankful because if Wonwoo would've rejected this one as well the chances of the older surviving this day would've been slim.

 

They both part ways outside. Wonwoo thanks him and giddily skips his way down to his house. It's only when he reaches and looks at his bed when he notices how exhausted he actually is.

 

He flops down onto his bed and opens up his laptop to see if he has any messages from Jun. That is, before he realises that they both _did_ exchange numbers yesterday.

 

He copies the message Junhui sent him on his email and nervously hovers his fingers above his phone's keyboard before typing a _‘Hi’_.

 

“Whaddup!”

 

“JESUS FUCKING–YOU SCARED ME!!” Wonwoo clutches his heart, trying to calm it down, eyes glaring at Soonyoung.

 

Soonyoung chuckles and goes towards the kitchen to make himself a sandwich.

 

Wonwoo sighs and rests his head against the pillow, waiting for a reply. He almost gives himself a whiplash by how quick he gets up when his phone vibrates.

 

**_by: junhui_ **

sent: 5:03pm

Hi, uh sorry who's this?

 

**_to: junhui_ **

sent: 5:03pm

hey, it's me wonwoo!

 

**_by: junhui_ **

sent: 5:04pm

Ah sorry, I had a busy day, forgot to save your number!

 

**_to: junhui_ **

sent: 5:06pm

it's alright dw ^^

 

**_by: junhui_ **

sent: 5:07pm

so, any place you wanna go to? for our date tomorrow?

 

 _Shit._ He was so busy with shopping it didn't even cross his mind to think of some places for their date.

 

**_to: junhui_ **

sent: 5:09

umm idk any place you got in mind?

 

**_by: junhui_ **

sent: 5:11pm

Yeah, you know the Japanese place near the subway?

  
  


Wonwoo almost choked on air. That place was like, the most expensive place in the whole town. Even looking at the building from outside felt like he was going out of his league. To get to eat inside it, he felt like some royalty. He gulps and replies.

 

**_to: junhui_ **

sent: 5:13pm

yeah, sure. we're gonna eat there?

 

**_by: junhui_ **

sent: 5:13pm

Sure, if it's okay with you :)

 

**_to: junhui_ **

sent: 5:13pm

yeah sure! coolio.

 

 _Coolio._ He facepalms himself.

 

**_by: junhui_ **

sent: 5:14pm

Do you want me to send my driver at your place?

 

Wonwoo snorts. _What a gentlemen._

 

**_to: junhui_ **

sent: 5:15pm

thanks a bunch but I think I'm _that_ financially capable to at least get myself to the place.

 

**_by: junhui_ **

sent: 5:17pm

That's not what I meant. I'm sorry if I offended you, Wonwoo.

 

**_to: junhui_ **

sent: 5:17pm

it's ok. no prob. so i’ll see you tomorrow :)

 

**_by: junhui_ **

sent: 5:18pm

yeah <3

 

Wonwo quietly laughs and bites his lip.

 

**_to: junhui_ **

sent: 5:19pm

yeah <33

 

**_by junhui:_ **

sent: 5:19pm

yeah <333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me how many times you cringed while reading this ;)


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonwoo and junhui's date :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating for months :( have a lil longer update ♡♡

Wonwoo jostles awake from his slumber when he hears Soonyoung singing _All I Want For Christmas_  in the shower in a horrible accent.

“Cut it out, you dickhead, let me fucking get some sleep!” Wonwoo groans and stuffs his head underneath his pillow, trying to block out Soonyoung's  voice.

“Kiss my ass, bitch.” Soonyoung whistles and continues with his singing.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes and gets up, ruffling his hair before taking the shirt he wore last night and putting it on top of his head. he sleepily rubs his eyes and steps out in the kitchen. “Mingyu?” he asks, voice groggy from just waking up.

“Hey, baby gay.” the shorter replies.

It's too early in the morning to even get mad right now.

“Make me some toast.” Wonwoo says, opening his apartment's door to get the newspaper.

“Does this face look like it'll make you a sandwich?” Mingyu points his finger towards his own face.

“You're in my house, you bitch.”

“It's Soonyoung's too, Sherlock. And I'm his boyfriend so I can be here anytime.” Mingyu winks.

“Speaking of assholes–”

“When did I say assho–”

“ _Speaking_  of assholes, did you and the _s_ _aid_ asshole fuck?”

“Oh, don't worry, we didn't do it on the bed.”

“I figured,” Wonwoo says as he pours himself a glass of milk. “Otherwise I wouldn't have been sleeping so peacefully in my bed. Soonyoung's  so fucking loud oh my god.”

“Hey it's not my fault my ass–”

“Oop, I forgot to brush my teeth. I'll be right back.” Wonwoo gets up from the dining chair.

“Hey, at least let me brag about my–”

“Did someone say ass?” Soonyoung appears from the bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair damp and sticking againt his forehead.

“Please let me go away from you two before the disguisting public display of affection starts.”

“Aww, don't get your panties up so tight, baby gay.” Soonyoung coos ruffles his hair.

“Don't call me that.” Wonwoo swats Soonyoung's  hand away and brisk walks towards the bathroom.

 

While brushing his teeth, Wonwoo thinks about Junhui, their date. How excited he is to finally get to meet him. Get to see how Junhui looks, how his personality really is in real life. You can only know so much about a person through small and short lived text conversations on the phone.

He sighs. As much as he's excited, he's nervous as fuck too. What if the date doesn't end well? What if he screws up the (maybe) only chance he gets to have a real relationship? He's not really the best company, and Junhui seems like a really cool and chill guy. He'll probably end up boring the older.

He groans and spits his toothpaste out, before rinsing out his mouth with water.

“You know, I can legit hear you worrying all the way to the kitchen.” Soonyoung enters the bathroom, now in clothes. “Whatchu thinkin' about, baby gay?”

“Go away, I'm not in the mood.” Wonwoo sighs and goes out of the bathroom, falling on top of his bed and burying his face in the pillow.

“Okay, you're really just worrying you'll bore him, right?” Soonyoung  asks, sitting beside Wonwoo on the bed.

“Okay, dude, come on. You're not going on a date, you're just going to meet this..Junhui guy. Don't worry too much, it's not like you're both going to be in a relationship. You both will be...lets say, fuck buddies.” Soonyoung explains, “Also, you never know how he'll turn out. He can be just as boring as you.”

“You're supposed to make me feel better, not call me boring, you douchbag!” Wonwoo groans and gets up.

“Where are you going?” Soonyoung lies down on the bed and props his head on his palm.

“Shower.” Wonwoo says as he removes his boxers and throws them at Soonyoung's  face.

“Yah, you little–” Before Soonyoung could come at him, Wonwoo slams the door in his face.

 

**_to: Junhui_ **  
_time: 9:48am_

hey

Wonwoo types as he lies in the bathtub, his favourite duck squishy staring at him. “What are you looking at?” he snaps, before he realises he's talking to a _fucking toy._

**_from: Junhui_ **  
_time: 9:51am_

Hello, you're up so early?

  
Early? It's almost 10 in the morning. Junhui must not be a morning person, maybe. Makes two of them.

  
**_to: Junhui_ **  
_time: 9:52am_

yeah, just wanted to text u to let u know in advance that's i'm undeniably the most handsome man you're ever gonna see

_**from: Junhui** _  
_time: 9:53am_

I'm not so bad myself ;)

  
Wonwoo hums. They've never really talked about each other's appearances before. (Except for maybe that one time when Wonwoo asked Junhui to exchange selcas with each other so they both got a gist of how each really looked like. Junhui  turned it down though, saying that it's better to see each other's appearances for the first time in reality.)

Maybe now's a good time to ask.

_**To: Junhui** _  
_time: 9:53am_

sooooooo, ik u said no selcas, but i can at least ask u how u look like.. r8?

_**From: Junhui** _  
_time: 9:56am_

Sure. In return you have to answer the question as well.

**_To: Junhui_ **  
_time: 9:56am_

okokok. um, hair colour? mine's brown.

_**From: Junhui** _

_time: 9:56am_

My natural hair is black but it's currently dyed blonde.

**_To: Junhui_ **  
_time: 9:57am_

wowow how did u know i got a kink for blondies ⊙_⊙  
next question: how tall r u?

**_From: Junhui_ **  
_time: 9:58am_

I'm 184cm. I bet you're shorter than me

**_To: Junhui_ **  
_time: 9:59am_

HEY IM NOT THAT SHORTER THAN U....im 182cm

_**From: Junhui** _  
_time: 10:00am_

Aw cute.

Wonwoo blushes and throws his phone on the bed, burying his face in the pillow.

He rolls over and stares at the ceiling for the next few minutes, various scenarios running in his head, about today's evening. He doesn't even realise when he fell asleep.

Wonwoo wakes up slowly, like a soft reboot, and looks around him to notice that the sky is no longer the bright shade of blue as it was before – instead it's dark outside, a few stars visible through the polluted air in the sky.

He checks his clock by the nightstand. It's almost 7. He jolts awake, the remaining sleep in his system quickly draining as he realises he only has one fucking hour to get dressed up and meet Junhui.

Jesus, did he really sleep for 8 fucking hours? How many rounds of sex did Mingyu  and Soonyoung  could've already had in this time? Five? He doesn't really know.

He shakes the disgusting image of Mingyu and Soonyoung having sex out of his mind and quickly goes towards his shared wardrobe with Soonyoung. He takes out the neatly ironed tuxedo (which Soonyoung ironed because Wonwoo can't even fucking iron a cloth without burning either the cloth, or himself), and goes into the bathroom to quickly change.

He looks into the mirror when he's ready, and pauses. He looks too...not like him. He looks too uptight. Too formal. He groans and gets out of the bathroom. He quickly rummages through his wardrobe before settling on wearing some casual faded ripped jeans, a shirt and Vans.

He again checks himself in the mirror. _Ugh, this looks too casual for a fancy restaurant._

In the end, he just chooses to wear the casual one before he drives himself insane. He gels and styles his hair and puts on some cologne. He opens his phone to check the time again. 7:43pm.

He gets out of the bedroom, and is only mildly surprised when he notices Soonyoung and Mingyu cuddled on the sofa, some old Italian movie playing on the movie. The movie doesn't even has subtitles, so Wonwoo doesn't exactly know why they both are even watching it.

“It's porn. If you're wondering why we are watching it.” Mingyu states, as if he could read his mind.

“Oh.” Wonwoo  replies. “Well, I'm gonna go meet Junhui. Wish me luck.”

“Get dicked properly.”

“Happy fucking!”

Wonwoo's left eye twitches, and he opens his mouth, before closing it again.

He closes the door behind him quietly and walks towards the elevator. He checks himself out for the last time in the mirror in the elevator before getting out.

He gets inside the cab and takes a deep breath and the driver starts to drive. He notices a black bag sitting right next to him on the seat. He opens it and inside it is a tux.

It was beautiful.

Beside it was a note stuck on it neatly. He opens it and reads the neat handwriting on it.

Wear this only if you want to. Not pressure.  
–WJ

Wonwoo bites his lip and contemplates whether or not he should wear it. In the end he decides not to. He wants that to show Mingyu the real him, though it may not be that appealing. He just sits back and waits.

The drive in the cab was terrifying. He's so fucking nervous, he keeps running his fingers through his hair, biting his lip. Some habits of him when he gets nervous and anxious.

He reaches the restaurant within ten minutes. It's 7:56pm. He goes inside, and he already feels out of place. There aren't many people inside the restaurant, but even the walls, ceilings and the fucking staff look so posh, he feels self conscious. He really should've just chosen to wear the tux.

His legs are shaking as he walks towards the reception. The receptionist looks about his age. She kindly greets him.

“Have you made a reservation here, sir?”

Shit, he probably should've asked Junhui about such information. How will he be able to find Junhui in this huge dining place, when he doesn't even know how the older looks like? But Junhui is rich, he probably should've made a reservation here. But aren't all people present here rich?

“Uh, yes.”

“Name, please?”

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck. I don't know Junhui's full name. Stupid Wonwoo, stupid Wonwoo._

“Um, Mr. Junhui?” he says, hating how his voice wavers. He hopes he gets away with this, and the receptionist doesn't question him any further.

The receptionist raises her brow. Shit, he's in trouble. “Can you tell me your kind name, sir?”

“Jeon Wonwoo.” he gulps.

The receptionist smiles and nods. “This way, sir.” she raises her hand and waves it before starting to walk in that direction. Wonwoo dumbly stands on his spot before hurriedly shuffling behind her.

She leads him to a secluded room in the back, covered by a curtain. She pulls the curtain, revealing a small, yet cozy room, with one table and...Junhui.

The receptionist politely smiles and bows, before returning back to her desk.

Wonwoo bows back and turns around, politely bowing to Junhui as well. He had already taken a hint before that Junhui would have been quite a handsome man, but seeing him finally on real life was even better. He was standing in front of Wonwoo, fingers fidgeting. Wonwoo doesn't know if he should be thankful that he's not the only who is super nervous right now, or if he should swoon over how cute Junhui was looking doing that. He decides both.

“Hello.” Junhui smiles. Wonwoo's  tummy feels funny.

“Hello.” Wonwoo smiles. He steps a little closer and notices how Junhui does tower him by a few centimeters.

“You're looking nice.” Junhui smiles. Wonwoo doesn't know if he's sarcastic – considering his dress wasn't really that good – but he studies Junhui's  face his expressions look genuine so Wonwoo smiles.

“Thank you. I–I'm sorry I didn't take your suit that you–”

“No, no, it's fine.” Junhui laughs. “I'm kinda glad you didn't. I wanted to know you for who you are. I liked that you kept it real.”

Wonwoo nods and takes a seat.

“You're really gorgeous.” Junhui  comments.

Wonwoo bites his lip to fight off a smile making it's way on his lips, and looks down.

“You look nervous.” Junhui says. “Would it make you feel better if I tell you I am too?”

Wonwoo nods. “A little.”

“Completely terrified.” Junhui laughs. “Shit, I haven't been on a date since such a long time. Two years, maybe?”

“Wow.” Wonwoo says. Though he himself hasn't been on a real date since years.

“Let's pick something, shall we?” Junhui picks up the menu. Wonwoo does so as well, and tries not to audibly gasp as he sees the price of every dish. The price of one dish is equal to the rent he pays for his apartment.

He wants to just take a juice but that'll be a little rude, so he settles on some prawn parmesan, which is still quite expensive.

Junhui is still not done, so Wonwoo just stares at him until it starts to look a little creepy, so he just smooths out his pants and interlacing his fingers.

“I'll just take some Bucatini.” Junuui says. They both place their orders and after the waitress goes out Wonwoo blurts out, “I think I've seen your face before.” he had been studying his face when Junhui was choosing from and he couldn't help but think his face was familiar.

Junhui nervously shakes a laugh. “Um, yes. I'm an actor. My films are doing quite good, I was surprised you didn't recognise me the moment you met me.”

“Sorry, I don't really watch much television. Or movies.”

“Ah, it's okay.”

Wonwoo hums. So that's why he looked familiar. He probably saw Junhui on one of those award shows or interviews Mingyu watches.

“I hope you don't see me any differently after knowing this. About my lifestyle.” Junhui  carefully says, sensing his sudden silence.

“No, um. No. I'm sorry, I was just a little taken aback. I thought me thinking I've seen you before was just an intuition.” he really should start watching more TV.

“It's okay.” Junhui  smiles and waves it off.

“So, appetizers? I heard the Samosas here are amazing.”

“Sure, okay.” Wonwoo smiles.

They both share a soft smile and Wonwoo can't help but let his heart flutter.

 

* * *

 

 

  
They spend the next few minutes finishing their food. Junhui orders the most expensive wine on the menu and Wonwoo hesitates for a second because he isn't really paying for anything, but then settles on just enjoying his food because fuck, it was delicious.

It's when he finally clears his plate does he notice Junhui staring at him with a soft smirk on his face.

Wonwoo blushes and looks down. “Sorry...but that was...really good.”

Junhui laughs and shakes his head. “No worries. You're cute.”

Wonwoo blushes harder and fuck, he feels giddy.

Junhui clears his throat. “So, about our contract..” he pulls out a set of neatly folded papers from the pocket of his tuxedo.

“Contract?”

“Our set of agreements. I gather you're doing it because of tuitions, rent etc, right?” Wonwoo nods. ”I'll just ask you a few questions and fill some blanks here and there. When we will decide your final total amount, I'll transfer the amount to your bank account. Or give you a check, whatever suits you.”

“Oh, um. Thank you. But I haven't really done the calculations.”

“No worries.” Junhui takes out a pen. “Let's start out with your tuition. How much is it?”

“It's 6 million won. Per semester. We have two semesters in my university.”

“And rent?”

“It's around 3.5 million won.”

“Okay. And other expenditure? Food, clothes, and additional shopping?”

“Around 1.5 million will suffice per month.”

“Okay.” Junhui does the calculation and looks at Wonwoo. “Okay. So, how about I give you the money for your tuition and rent in advance? And I can give you weekly payments for any expenditurea you need. Then when we would go on trips, you'll get additional payments for that if course. And I can pay for dinners and outings as well. You won't have to pay for anything when we're together, either.”

“Jun,” Wonwoo looks down, “that's too much. I can't accept so much. I think just the rent and tuition fees will be okay for m–”

“It's okay. Really.” Junhui argues. “That's how arrangements work.”

“I–can I ask you a question?” Wonwoo bites his lip.

When Junhui nods, he continues, “I don't really see what you're getting out of this? Why did you decide to...do this?”

Junhui looks down. “My lifestyle...it–it gets lonely. I have so much money that I've earned throughout my career, so many great things, but no one to share them with. And personally I just love to spoil someone. It doesn't hurt that you're cute and easy to be around with.” he smiles.

“Don't say that.” Wonwoo looks down, blushing.

Junhui laughs before looking at Wonwoo. “So, about the contract. Are we in mutual agreement about it?”

Wonwoo nods.

“Great.” Junhui smiles. “You can keep this contract for a few days. Take your time, read the rules, if you have any questions you have my number, you can call me. Just let me know within a week? Is a week enough time?”

“Yes. Yeah, it's perfect. I'll read them.”

“Soonyoung finally doesn't have to worry about me paying the rent.”

“Soonyoung?” Junhui furrows his eyebrows.

“My roommate. Annoying and stupid roommate. He was the one who set me up on the site though.” he sheepishly laughs.

“Oh. Remind me to thank him when I see him.” Junhui winks.

“Y–Yes.” Wonwoo nods, still a little flustered by the wink.

“Also, um, will you be comfortable with being seen with me in public? Award shows, charity events etc?”

“Uh, sure. I don't mind but..”

“...But?”

“I mean, won't you get backlash by fans? You must have many fangirls considering how good looking and famous you are.” Wonwoo notices how that may have sounded like, after the words came out his mouth. “No, no, I meant–”

“It's okay.” Junhui  laughs. “And yes I may get some backlash. But to be honest, at this point in my life, I couldn't care less. There have been many rumours going around about me being gay, I would've had to confirm it at one point anyway.”

  
“Oh, I see.”

“Do you have any problem with travelling overnight with me?”

“No, not really. Will we be going somewhere?”

“Not now, but later, of course. I sometimes have to travel in emergencies time to time. It's mostly New York, Milan and Tokyo though.”

“Okay. I won't really have a problem with it. Never really travelled outside of Korea though.”

“Do you have passports? Visa?” Junhui asks.

“Oh, shit, no.” Wonwoo shakes his head.

“I will get one made for you.” Junhui writes down the note on the contract.

“Are you sure you're going to manage all this along with university?”

“I will make time.” Wonwoo assures.

“You can leave your job at the cafe now, as you can afford the payments now.”

“Nah. I have all my friends in that cafe. I'll just be taking a lot of leaves there, but Jeonghan – my manager – won't really say anything. He's a softie for me.”

“Who won't be?” Junhui smirks. Wonwoo smiles and sips his wine.

“Okay, so the last topic of our contract.” Junhui opens up the last pages. “Sex.”

Wonwoo regrets taking a sip from the wine, because he immediately chokes on it, and almost spits it out on the plate but _manners_ , so he blinks away his tears and swallows it anyhow. Junhui chuckles.

“Wh–What about it?” Wonwoo asks, voice still croaky from the choking.

“I just wanna know if you're open to it.”

“Um, fuck I don't know? I–”

“I just want you to be honest with me. I am completely fine with keeping this relationship strictly platonic, if that's what you're comfortable with. I have no problem if we don't get physical.”

Wonwoo bites his lip and thinks about the whole situation. “How about if we see how it goes?”

“If we go with the flow?” Junhui makes sure.

“If we go with the flow.” Wonwoo nods.

They wait in comfortable silence as the waitress comes in with the bill. Junhui offers to walk Wonwoo out, to which Wonwoo returns the gesture with a soft smile. Junhui rests his hand on the small of Wonwoo's  back – a gesture which Wonwoo doesn't seem to mind.

“I look forward to seeing you again.” Junhui smiles as Wonwoo sits inside his limo.

Wonwoo smiles back. “Me too. See you later, Junhui.”

As the driver drives him away from the restaurant, Wonwoo can't help but think this is the start of something huge.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! i promise the next update will be much faster than this one! probably within this or next week! ♡ this was kind of an uninteresting chapter pls don't get bored the next chapters will be more...spicy ;)  
> comment below and tell me ur thought!!  
> also wonu is a lil shorter than junhui here lel


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things...escalate at the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another 3k chapter for u! enjoy^^

wonwoo groans as he feels a heavy weight settling on top of him. he's far too tired to even process what mingyu – or is it soonyoung  – is saying.

he groans and blindly swats his hand at the person on top of him, hoping they'll get the hint that he does  _not_  wish to be disturbed right now.

he got back around eleven o'clock that night, and spent the next few hours thinking about junhui. about how cute he looked when he smiled, how he looks down when he's shy and the tip of his ears turn red, how – he simply melted away in his thoughts.

he's pretty sure he slept at around 2am. which he regrets, considering that it's just 7am in the morning, and he's not a morning person, and the person on top of him still hasn't gotten the hint.

“move–over!” he elbows the said person – who happens to be soonyoung, of fucking course – into his rib, causing soonyoung  to drop down on the bed next to him.

but soonyoung doesn't apparently mind that because the second wonwoo faces him with an irritated look on his face, soonyoung holds his cheek and starts smothering his face with kisses.

“ew–soonyoung–ow, bro! get off me, what the hell!” wonwoo grimaces.

“you little slut! i'm so proud of you!” soonyoung kisses him one last time before jumping off the bed and grabbing his phone from the night stand.

“what the–”

“you're all over the tabloids! newspapers, everything! my baby gay's famous.” soonyoung wipes off a fake tear from his eye and sniffles.

wonwoo snatches his phone from minhyun and quickly reads through the articles, taking in as much information as his half asleep brain could manage to do so.

his heart sinks as he continues to read the articles. _wen junhui....on a date....unknown man....the actor...coming out..._

“what the f–” wonwoo abruptly gets up, nearly knocking down soonyoung with his head, but the latter shifts right on time to avoid a possible brain damage.

“that was pretty fast, right?” soonyoung asks.

“i–shit i need to call junhui.”

“wait, why?”

“wh–what if he gets cold feet? what if he gets overwhelmed by all the news articles? he hasn't come out to the public about his sexuality and i highly doubt this was the way he wanted to come out to the public.”

“look, wonwoo, he's a grown man. he definitely knew what he was bringing upon himself when he invited you to have dinner in a public restaurant with him.”

“but–”

“if you do wanna call him, do it. but i highly doubt he's having second thoughts about being with you, i mean...look at you. you're a walking eye candy he's so fucking lucky to have you.”

“i–yeah, okay. i'm gonna call him.”

“you do that, i'm gonna go to my photoshoot now.”

wonwoo nods as he dials junhui's number — yes he memorized his number, sue him — and sits on the edge of the bed.

junhui picks up after two rings.

“wonwoo?”

“uh, hi. how are you?” wonwoo gets up, rubbing his still sleep swollen face.

“i'm good, and you?” junhui asks.

“good. good.” wonwoo paces around the room.

“is everything okay?”

wonwoo sits on the edge the bed and chews on his thumb. “yeah. yeah, everything is fine here, i, uh, just wanted to ask if...um...the articles...if you–”

“yes, i read them. i saw them coming, not gonna lie. just because you don't see any paparazzi near you doesn't mean there aren't actually any.”

“yeah.” wonwoo clears his throat. god, the silence is so awkward.

“so, was this just what you wanted to talk about?”

“no! um, no. i just wanted to make sure if...you haven't really gotten any, uh, cold feet?”

“me? no.” a pause, “have you?”

“me? oh, god no.” wonwoo chuckles. “i was worrying about nothing, fuck, sorry. ” he rests his forehead on his palm and breathes deeply.

he hears junhui chuckle on the other side of the phone and god, his breathy laugh just makes it all better.

“i'm glad to know you're still on about this whole thing.” junhui says. “i have to attend an award show. in japan. this week. will you..will you come with me? if that doesn't clash with any exam or something?”

“no, i'm free next week.” wonwoo smiles. “i can ask my friends to pass me the notes. no big deal.”

“you sure?”

“yeah.”

“okay, then. i've applied for your visa already, i'll have my assistant parcel the documents back to you within two or three days.”

wonwoo hums as he proceeds to lay down on the bed, splayed out like a starfish.

“i'll talk to you later, i have an important meeting with someone in a few minutes.” junhui sighs. he sounds tired.

wonwoo pouts because he wants to talk to junhui for a little longer, but doesn't complain.

“oh, okay.”

“i'm so sorry i have to cut off our conversation so quick–”

“no, it's okay. you're busy, i understand.”

they both say their goodbyes before junhui hangs up.

 

* * *

 

  
it's three days later when wonwoo finally gets his visa done and sent to his apartment by junhui's manager.

“thank you.” wonwoo smiles and politely bows and then closes the door behind him.

soonyoung is out at work and mingyu is back at his own house for once, so wonwoo has the whole house to himself. he puts the package on the table and opens the fridge to look for something to eat.

“jesus christ, did soonyoung eat everything?” wonwoo mumbles and grumpily closes the fridge. he's hungry and moody and he needs something to eat.

he hasn't really gone out of the house much, fearing that cameras are going to watch his each and every move. he knows he's being paranoid and he shouldn't really care much about it, but he can't help it.

his trip to tokyo with junhui is day after tomorrow, so he decides he should pack right now, because he's horrible at packing and he knows he'll forget something if he packs just beforehand.

he's still packing when soonyoung arrives back home.

“oh, i forgot about the trip to japan with your sugar daddy.” soonyoung flips his hair and walks off to the kicthen.

“you're just jealous, peasant.” wonwoo rolls his eyes as he gets up. he just needs to pack his shower kit and he'll do it on the day he'll go because he'll still need his toothbrush and toothpaste. sure, the hotels provide them both but wonwoo likes to bring his own necessities, thank you very much.

he flops down on the bed and opens up his laptop. he quickly types in the name of the hotel junhui had told him they'd stay in, and wonwoo's eyes almost fall out of their sockets when he sees how the hotel actually looks like.

“this place is a fucking palace.” he whispers as he scrolls down the images. soonyoung sits beside him and rests his head against wonwoo's shoulder.

“don't tell me this is the place you're staying in...”

wonwoo gives him a shit eating grin.

“you. lucky. bitch.” soonyoung whispers.

wonwoo laughs and hits soonyoung's shoulder. “oh, come on. don't be such a pouty baby, i'll bring back candies for you.”

soonyoung visibly looks better at hearing that but he still has a pout on his face. “i need to get me a sugar daddy.” soonyoung sighs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

wonwoo has never been on an airplane before, nevertheless travel out of the country. so to say he's nervous when he steps onto the plane is an understatement.

he's fucking terrified. the numerous people outside talking pictures of him and junhui weren't helping as well. it may take some time for him to adjust to all the media exposure he's getting.

junhui must have noticed his anxious expressions because he holds wonwoo's hand when they're walking towards the plane's entrance, and interlaces their fingers together.

wonwoo lets out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, and melts against junhui's side as soon as they enter the plane, resting his head on junhui's shoulder before he realises how clingy he's being, so he lifts his head from junhui's shoulder and makes some space between them. though he doesn't let go of junhui's hand.

“if you want to rest your head on my shoulder, you can.” junhui speaks. “no need to be shy, i won't mind.” he smiles.

wonwoo blushes and looks down, nodding. “sorry, i thought i was being too...”

“babe, i won't mind.” junhui smiles as he sits on his seat. wonwoo sits down as well as the steward places their luggage, cheeks again heating up on hearing the nickname. it's just a small gesture, but it was the first time junhui addressed him other than by his name, so he couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy.

wonwoo just rests his head on junhui's shoulder again, partially because he didn't want junhui to see him become a blushing mess, and partially because junhui was very warm, and being this close to him was...comforting.

junhui had bought them bought first class tickets and they were the only people in that section so the privacy was nice.

he is still a little nervous but junhui is running comforting circles with his thumb on his thigh, which makes the situation a little more better.

“nervous?” junhui asks. it reminds wonwoo of the first conversation they had, back at their first date in the restaurant.

“yeah, you?”

“fucking terrified.”

they both laugh, before wonwoo asks, “but haven't you flied so many times?”

“sometimes the fear just doesn't go.” junhui shrugs. “no matter how many times you face it.”

wonwoo nods and looks down.

the plane starts to move and after a minute or so the pilot announces the plane will be taking off. junhui grips wonwoo's hand and squeezes it gently.

“come on, let's be scared together, yeah?”

wonwoo doesn't even have the time to response, as the plane speeds up fast, faster, and soon they're flying off the ground. wonwoo almost wants to scream “ _junhui! look we're flying!!”_ but that's just embarrassing so he just breathily laughs and looks at junhui, who's looking at wonwoo with a fond, but at the same time distressed look. _he's scared_. wonwoo places his other hand on top of junhui's and envelopes the older's hand between his own.

when the plane tilts back straight, junhui lets out a sigh and rests his head back against the headrest.

“that...was fun.” wonwoo chuckles.

“yeah?” junhui laughs.

“yeah.” wonwoo smiles to himself and rests his head back on junhui's shoulder. this may be his new favourite place.

he doesn't even realise when he dozes off on his shoulder.

they reach tokyo within a few hours. junhui gently shakes him to wake him up.

“had a comfy sleep?” junhui asks as he cards his fingers through wonwoo's hair to settle down the strands which were poking out cutely. it's so _domestic_ , wonwoo almost forgets that all this is just a mere arrangement.

“i'm gonna sleep again if you keep doing that.” wonwoo mumbles.

junhui chuckles and retracts his hand back. wonwoo almost whines at the loss of contact, but junhui holds his hand again so that kind of makes up for it.

“we're going to land soon.” junhui says. wonwoo nods and looks out of the window.

 

  
the moment they step out of the airport, they are swarmed by paparazzi and reporters. junhui's bodyguards quickly guide them both to a limo.

the ride to the hotel is fairly quick. wonwoo plops down on his bed as soon as he enters his room. the flight was exhausting.

he looks beside him and sees junhui quietly talking to someone – possibly his manager – on his phone. junhui booked two separate rooms for each of them, wonwoo wonders why.

“i have a premier coming up tonight.” junhui says as he puts down his phone.

“b–but i don't have a dress.” wonwoo stutters. a premier?! he doesn't think he's ready for it. he thought they'll at least get a day's rest before anything happened.

“don't worry, there's an ironed tuxedo in the cupboard. it's yours.” junhui smiles, but he must've sensed his nervousness, before he quickly gets up from the chair and sits beside wonwoo on his bed.

“if you don't want to go, it's completely fine. i understand it can be overwhelming. i apologize for not telling that the important event i was talking about was actually my premier–”

“no, no it's okay. i, um, i'll come with you.” wonwoo shakes his head. junhui is already helping him so much, the least wonwoo can do is go to this premier with him.

“you sure? again, i won't feel bad if you don't come. you don't need t–”

“i'll come.” wonwoo smiles. and really, it's genuine.

“o–okay.” junhui nods. “well, i'm gonna go head to my room, you can sleep for a few hours. i have a spare key to this room so you won't be disturbed if i come in.”

wonwoo nods and takes off his sneakers, before settling into his covers. the bed is so warm and cozy he falls asleep within seconds and the last thing he registers is junhui turning off the lights of the room, and the door clicking.

 

* * *

 

 

“you can just hold my hand of you're feeling nervous, okay? the interviewers might ask too intense questions sometimes, so just squeeze my hand if you feel uncomfortable and i'll answer on your behalf, yeah?” junhui looks at him, and wonwoo nods.

their limo is standing right in front of the red carpet, and wonwoo can hear the sounds of camera flashes and people screaming from inside the car.

“ready?”

wonwoo smoothens out his pants before nodding. “yes.”

 

 

the premier wasn't as long as wonwoo thought it would be. soon they're both exiting the event in their limo.

the premier was a breeze. as it was the premier of a korean movie in japan, most of the people there luckily knew korean, including the interviewers.

the questions the interviewer was asking him were a little tricky, but whenever the questions got a little too personal for wonwoo's liking, instead of holding junhui's hand like the older had told him to do – wonwoo waved off the questions himself, telling the reporter that he couldn't answer to that, while still keeping a polite smile on his face so he doesn't sound rude.

you know as they say, _k_ _eeping true to yourself._

there were surprisingly no questions related to their relationship. how it all started, who asked whom out first. but junhui then told him that they have a whole separate interview for that, and that they'll soon have to make up a story of how they met. wonwoo groaned.

the movie was quite good as well. though wonwoo got a little awkward when the scene with the heated make out session came on, he kept his eyes glued to the screen. _damn, he can kiss_ , wonwoo thought as he watched the scene. he wondered how it would feel like to kiss junhui. how it would feel to have his plump lips on top of his. how it would feel to have junhui's hands on his waist while–

wonwoo cursed. he can't get a boner in the theatre, not when he's surrounded by so many people –celebrities. not when he's sitting beside junhui, the reason of this sexual frustration.

 

* * *

 

 

now they're back in their limo, wonwoo resting his head against the window.

“wanna go to a bar? i heard tokyo has some of the best gay bars.” _of course it has_.

“sure.” wonwoo is really exhausted anyway, a few drinks will do him good.

he's not surprised when they both get in the club almost immediately. junhui is a frequent visitor apparantly, and has his name in the VIP list.

they don't drink much inside, just a few vodkas. wonwoo is a lightweight anyway, so he makes sure he doesn't drink too much. once he feels the buzz settling in, he starts to bob his head lightly to the beat of the music.

“wanna dance?” junhui smirks. he's loosened his tie and has opened up the first few buttons of his shirt, revealing his toned chest muscles. he looks a lot carefree now.

wonwoo shakes his head. “i'm a terrible dancer.”

“neither can i, come on.” junhui settles his drink and takes wonwoo's hand, leading him to the dance floor.

it's when he stumbles in his steps and almost crashes against junhui's chest does wonwoo realise that maybe he's not as sober as he thought he was.

both of them spend the next few minutes grinding against each other, and wonwoo should've known that junhui was bullshitting him when he said that he couldn't dance. he is an amazing dancer.

junhui grinds against wonwoo, and grips his hips, pulling wonwoo towards himself and cupping his ass from behind.

it starts getting steamier after that. wonwoo dips his head backward, maybe it's the alcohol, maybe it's the heat of the room, but he closes his eyes and just lets himself _feel_.

junhui attaches his lips onto wonwoo's neck and wonwoo whines because _fuck_ , he's drunk, he's horny, and his skin feels sensitive to every touch he recieves.

they do this for a minute or so before wonwoo stops junhui and looks him dead in the eye. “let's leave.”

junhui nods and takes wonwoo's hand firmly in his, before dragging him out of the club and into the limo.

junhui's pulls up the divider between the driver and them, and as soon as the divider goes fully up, junhui presses wonwoo against the seat and kisses the living daylights out of him.

wonwoo moans and wraps his arms around junhui's shoulder. they make out for a while before wonwoo mumbles in between the kisses they share.

“but junhui...th–the contract..”

“fuck the contract.” junhui speaks, his voice low and raspy from the kiss. “i've wanted you ever since you back in the restaurant in seoul.”

wonwoo licks his lips and watches as junhui stares at him, his eyes predatory, like he wants to devour him. to  _take him._

“fuck it.” he mumbles before he reaches up to take junhui's lips in between his again.

they reach the hotel far too soon and are forced to separate as the driver opens their door. junhui takes his hand and guides him along the lobby. wonwoo wipes his mouth, conscious of people around watching them.

the ride in elevator is silent, simply holding each other tight. they both exit the elevator when they reach their floor, walking hand in hand.

when they come across wonwoo's room, junhui pauses.

“do you want to sleep here or...” junhui asks, his eyes genuinely showing that he cares what wonwoo is comfortable with. god, he's _so good_.

“i bet your bed is more comfortable than mine.” wonwoo smirks as he tangles his fingers in junhui's hair, tugging at the strands in a way that screams nothing but _possessive_. “plus, i'd like to finish what we started back there. i don't like unfinished business.”

junhui wickedly grins before tugging wonwoo into his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW WE FINALLY GETTIN’ TO THE STEAMY PARTS WOOP  
> leave comments down below they're what keeps me going y'all :') thank u so much! to everyone who left comments and kudos or just simply took their time to read this, i appreciate y'all <3 also this is not beta read iys 1am i'll proof read this tmrw  
> enjoy!  
> -p


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonhui have sex and angsty stuff happens :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :*

they reach the hotel far too soon and are forced to separate as the driver opens their door. junhui takes his hand and guides him along the lobby. wonwoo wipes his mouth, conscious of people around them watching.

the ride in the elevator is silent, both of them simply holding each other tight. they both exit the elevator when they reach their floor, walking hand in hand.

when they come across wonwoo's room, junhui pauses.

“do you want to sleep here or...” junhui asks, his eyes genuinely showing that he cares what wonwoo is comfortable with. god, he's so adorable.

“i bet your bed is more comfortable than mine.” wonwoo smirks as he tangles his fingers in junhui's hair, tugging at the strands in a way that screams nothing but possessive. “plus, i'd like to finish what we started back there. i don't like unfinished business.”

junhui wickedly grins before tugging wonwoo into his room.

 

* * *

 

 

  
they kiss a little more – something more slow and deep than before. wonwoo closes his eyes and let's junhui take the lead. the taller pushes wonwoo against the wall and pins his arms above his head with a hand, while the other cups wonwoo's jaw and angles his face up.

wonwoo hums into the kiss and leans his head back against the wall when junhui starts to trail his lips down to his jawline. wonwoo shakily sighs, and whines when junhui sucks too hard at a particular spot.

when they pull away, junhui rests his forehead against wonwoo's, both of them panting.

“you're okay?”

wonwoo nods. “yeah.”

“no second thoughts?”

wonwoo shakes his head. “no, i - this feels right. here – with you, i - fuck can we not talk right now? your dick is pressing against my thigh and i'm getting _really_ distracted and _very_ fucking turned on.” wonwoo breathily laughs.

junhui chuckles and swiftly opens up wonwoo's zipper. he slips his hand under wonwoo's underwear and roughly tugs on his cock.

“fuck, it's been too long.” wonwoo shudders, his knees bucking underneath his weight. if it wasn't for junhui's knee between his thighs pinning him against the wall, supporting his weight in a way, wonwoo doesn't think he'd be able to stand on his own.

“hm yeah? baby's too sensitive?” junhui smirks and slides his thumb over wonwoo's slit.

“ _fuck_ , don't fucking – tease me, junhui.”

“tease you? like this?” junhui presses against wonwoo's slit again, this time keeping the pressure there, and wonwoo whines, resting his head against junhui's shoulder and kissing the soft skin needily.

junhui watches wonwoo's expressions, drinks in the way his eyes squeeze shut and he scrunches his nose up and junhui's fingers graze over his most sensitive spots. it's almost adorable.

“let's get you to my bed, baby.” junhui gives wonwoo one last quick peck on his lips, before lifting him up easily and gently settling him down on the bed.

he quickly removes his blazer, and is just in the midst of undoing his tie when wonwoo's whining, making grabby hands at junhui.

junhui shushes him and leans down to quickly wonwoo's lips, his lips eventually travelling down to mouth at wonwoo's jaw. his other hand comes at wonwoo's own clothes. he manages to take off wonwoo's shirt and pants without taking off his lips from his skin.

within minutes junhui's got wonwoo completely naked. junhui takes a moment to stand back and appreciate the lithe curves of wonwoo's body, his gaze so intense, it makes wonwoo squirm right at the spot.

wonwoo opens his mouth to protest, just junhui beats him to it, leaning forward to settle his body in top of wonwoo's. he brushes wonwoo's sticky bangs out of his eyes, “i'm going to take care of you, baby.” he whispers, gently rolling his hips against wonwoo, his clothed cock grinding against wonwoo's almost painfully.

wonwoo's hands settle on junhui's waist before sliding down to cup his ass and squeeze it, the action making junhui rut harder against him.

“off, off, fuck get this _off_.” wonwoo whines, his hands gripping junhui's shirt, pants, anything he can get his hands on.

junhui quickly stands up and undoes the buttons of his pants and shirts, throwing them on the floor in haste.

he's just coming back on the bed when wonwoo raises his eyebrow.

“what?”

“you're gonna fuck me with your underwear on?”

junhui scrunches his nose. “don't call this a – fucking underwear. this is some classic CK's.”

wonwoo rolls his eyes. “okay, rich guy. care to remove them for me, yeah?”

“eager now, are we?” junhui removes his boxers and wonwoo whines – loud and desperate. “fuck, how do you fit that thing in your pants?”

“i–” junhui blushes. “it's not that big.”

“biggest i've seen. fuck, bring it here.”

junhui rolls his eyes and walks towards the bed, hissing as wonwoo wraps his cold hand around junhui's cock.

“fuck, put it in me, already.” wonwoo groans.

“oh, baby. you're so eager, 's so cute. how can you lay there all pretty and naked without expecting me to tease you a little, hm?” junhui hums and quickly leans down to take wonwoo's half hard cock in his mouth.

wonwoo wheezes, hips jerking up on their own accord to get his cock deeper into junhui's mouth. but junhui easily pins him down with one hand on his belly, sucking the younger off at his own pace.

“junhui – h-hng – p-please..” wonwoo whines, squirming on the bed. his fingers flex, unsure of where to put them he rests them on junhui's shoulders instead, clutching tightly onto the bare skin.

junhui swirls his tongue around wonwoo's slit, before inching his lips down, and down until he's got all of wonwoo in his mouth, gag reflex nonexistent.

wonwoo's cock is embarrassingly wet in his mouth. junhui pops his mouth off wonwoo's cock and status to jerk him off instead.

“look at you, doll. you're so wet. couldn't ever control himself properly, such a messy baby.” junhui leans down to kiss the soft skin of wonwoo's belly.

“junhui, baby, p-please, your cock–” wonwoo whimpers, his hands making grabby hands at junhui.

junhui pins down wonwoo's wrists with his right hand flat against wonwoo's tummy, and laughs softly, “oh, that's for later baby. gonna make you cum for me now.” he says, before letting go of wonwoo's hands and wrapping his lips around wonwoo's cock again, this time properly deepthroating him.

wonwoo already looks so wrecked. he's flushed from his cheeks all the way down to his chest, and his hair is a mess.

junhui increases his pace, and wonwoo knows he won't last long, not with junhui sucking him off like that. he's so fucking good at this, wonwoo wants to cry.

it takes a minute or two, before wonwoo's gripping tightly onto junhui's hair and cumming down his throat. his back is arched taut and eyes are closed as he comes down from his high. junhui presses a light kiss on wonwoo's slit before he's climbing up and holding wonwoo's face in his hands, kissing him gently.

“felt good?” junhui asks, slotting his forehead against wonwoo's.

the younger quickly nods, eyes glassy and unfocused, lips red and puffy from constant biting.

“should i wait? you just came, baby.”

wonwoo shakes his head. “n-no, i'm good, 'm good, so good. please, n-niel, please, fuck me.”

“you sure?” junhui smiles.

wonwoo whines, “yes, please. i'm – feel good, fuck me, please, oh–” junhui silences him with a chaste kiss pressed to the corner of his mouth.

“okay, baby. you've been s'good.”

junhui shifts from the bed to quickly get some lube and condoms, before coming back to the bed and settling on top of wonwoo.

he tears open the packet of lube and coats his fingers with some, before settling in between wonwoo's thighs and pushing them up to place them on his shoulders.

he presses in one finger, and looks up to gauge wonwoo's reaction. when the younger begs him to give him one more, he slides in another finger in as well, and soon he's fucking wonwoo with three fingers in deep.

“fucking hell junhui, just put your fucking cock in me al–” his words get cut off with an embarrassingly loud whine when junhui leans down to take his cock in his mouth.

“what?” junhui pulls off to ask wonwoo, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“i – hh – i said that put your...in me...alr–” junhui takes him in his mouth again, cutting wonwoo's sentence off for the second time, as wonwoo snaps his hips up, trying to properly fuck junhui's mouth. but junhui easily pins down his hips and goes at his own damn pace.

wonwoo hiccups, mind already hazy and unfocused. “please..” he begs.

“please, what?” junhui takes off his mouth from wonwoo's cock and instead starts jerking him off, his other hand still fingering the younger.

“p-please, fuck me..want-want you so bad, want your cock so bad, baby, please-ah..” wonwoo babbles, eyes staring up to the sealing, tears forming on the edge of his eyes.

“think you're loose enough to take me? think you can take my cock, baby?” junhui pulls out his fingers and starts lubing up his cock.

“why don't we find out?” wonwoo groans, patience wearing thin.

junhui chuckles and leans up to kiss wonwoo's pouting lips, “aw, don't be like that, baby.”

junhui pulls back, not missing the way wonwoo's lips chase after his when he breaks the kiss. he quickly lines himself up to wonwoo's hole, slowly pushing in.   
  
“oh-hh-h, fuck.” wonwoo gasps, hand coming up to clutch onto junhui's bicep.

junhui laughs, low and breathy and rough, and the sound goes straight to wonwoo's neglected cock.

“feeling good?” junhui asks.

“fucking – _hell_ junhui, you're so _big_.”

“so i've been told.” junhui chuckles. he stays in his position for a few minutes, lets wonwoo adjust to him. when wonwoo nods and tells him to continue, he grips wonwoo's hips and starts thrusting into him, slow and steady.

he goes at the pace for sometime, until wonwoo's whining underneath him, begging him to go faster.

“please,” wonwoo whines, trying to lift his hips up to meet junhui's thrusts, but junhui's got a punishing grip on his hip, pinning him down to the bed.

“nuh-uh, baby. you take what i give you.” junhui clicks his tongue.

“fuh-fuck, please, baby, just this once, i'm so hard.” wonwoo begs.

“hm, i can see that. you're getting so wet, baby.” junhui slides a teasing finger against wonwoo's slit, enjoying the stutter of wonwoo's hips at the sensation.

“please, baby, please, go faster. just this once, pleasepleasepl–” junhui shushes his cries with a kiss.

“okay, baby. just this once. because you've been so good.”

wonwoo nods, eyes teary, before gasping loudly when junhui smacks his thigh. “what do you say, baby?”

“th-thank you.” wonwoo breaths out.

junhui hums, “good,” before he's gripping tightly onto wonwoo's hips again and thrusting in, this time much harder and more brutal. wonwoo mumbles out infinite _thank you's_ , because really, he feels so fucking greatful.

junhui is _amazing_. he _knows_  what he's doing, he _knows_  he's good. and wonwoo can tell that his _thank you's_  are sending him on apower trip. he'll make sure to remember junhui's praise kink for later use.

“fuck, i'm close.” junhui groans.

wonwoo can feel the coiling in his stomach himself. he breaths out a _me too_ , and wraps his arms around junhui's shoulder to bring him closer. they kiss messily, more tongue and teeth than anything. it should gross wonwoo out but it doesn't. he's enjoying it.

junhui thrusts into him for a minute or two, before he's pulling out and jerking himself off quickly, coming all over wonwoo's thighs, stomach and chest.

watching junhui, taking in the way his whole body is glistening with sweat, how his bangs are sticking to his forehead, how his eyes hold a predatory look to them, like he wants to eat wonwoo up, pushes wonwoo even more to the edge.

the moment junhui's hands wrap around his cock, wonwoo's coming too, how voice loud and whiny. junhui's hand doesn't stop until wonwoo whines and closes his thighs.

“fuck, baby you were so beautiful.” junhui leans up to kiss him. wonwoo does his best to kiss him back properly, but he's far too gone so he can just mouth back dumbly.

junhui notices it, because he laughs and kisses his cheek instead, before going to the bathroom to wet some towels to clean them both.

after he wipes them both clean, junhui quickly disposes the towels somewhere, before climbing into the bed with a now sleepy and steamy wonwoo.

junhui holds wonwoo close, before drifting off to sleep himself.

 

* * *

 

  
wonwoo wakes up to the distant sound of tap water running. he opens his eyes and takes a peek beside him. junhui's not next to him.

he gets up, ignoring the pain in his back.

“junhui?” he calls out. wonwoo looks into the bathroom, and in there he sees junhui, crouched down on the ground, his knees to his chest.

junhui looks up at his name being called, and wonwoo's a little shocked to see his state. his eyes are puffy and red, indicating he had been crying.

“hey, hey, you alright?” wonwoo walks closer.

“don't.” comes a quiet voice.

wonwoo takes a step back. “what?”

“i said _don't,_  wonwoo. leave me alone.”

wonwoo doesn't understand. “junhui? what–”

“wonwoo, please. i'm serious, just – just, leave.”

wonwoo frowns. “leave?” his voice nothing above a whisper.

“yeah.” junhui wipes his face and stands up. he passes next to wonwoo, but stops when wonwoo holds his wrist.

“did – did you not like it? is it about what we did earlier, like, i'm sorry if you weren't ready, but i–”

“it's not about that, wonwoo.” junhui states, his voice hollow. devoid of any emotion. it scares wonwoo. just a few hours ago they were making love. _they were making love_ , and he was happy. junhui seemed happy.

“then..then _what_? i don't understand.”

“look, i don't have enough energy for this right now. please, leav–”

wonwoo's grip tightens on junhui's wrist. he _doesn't_  understand.

“n-no, i deserve a fucking explaination–”

“wonwoo–”

“you can't just _act_ like this after we–”

“ _wonwoo_ –”

“i don't fucking understand, what's up wi–”

“ _i said,leave_!” junhui shouts. wonwoo freezes.

junhui stares at him before looking down, his hands reaching up to cradle his own face. “fuck, my head.” his breathing is turning erratic.

“junhui.” wonwoo calls out, voice much softer now. like he's scared. like junhui's a wounded animal and wonwoo should approach him with extreme caution.

“wonwoo, please..” junhui sounds desperate now. “call yuri, when you go out. please.” he whispers.

wonwoo swallows. then nods. “okay, uh,” junhui obviously wants to be alone, and wonwoo respects that. he's worried, of course, but he should respect junhui's privacy and needs. “okay.” wonwoo turns around.

he reaches for the nob and opens the door.

_don't look back, don't look back, don't look back–_

he turns around. junhui's on the floor again. wonwoo can hear him take in heavy breaths.

_so weak._

he turns around and closes the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

  
he doesn't go to his own room. the thought that junhui's room is right next to his, is too much. the thought of him being so close, yet so far, is unsettling.

he goes down to the ground floor and exits the hotel. he's still in a country he's unfamiliar with, so for safety reasons, he sits down on a public bench near the hotel, though right now his mind wants nothing more than to run away far from here. maybe a park, parks always seemed to relax him. watching children run around, without a care in the world, grounded him in a strange way he can never explain in words.

but he doubts he'll find child playing at 4 am in the morning, so.

he takes out his phone and calls yuri, junhui's manager. her room's just in front of junhui's.

“ _wonwoo_.” she picks up after the first ring.

“yeah, hi.” he's talking to yuri for the first time since their trip. they've only ever greeted each other whenever they meet through polite bows and occasional _good morning's_. he doesn't think she likes him very much. “sorry for calling at this hour, but um, junhui just had a–”

“ _panic attack_?”

“y-yes.” _she knows_. yuri hangs up pretty quick, tells him she'll take care of it.

he doesn't know for how long he sits there, staring up at the streetlight. he doesn't even notice yuri coming up to sit beside him on the bench until she calls his name.

“huh?” he looks at her.

“i said he's asleep now. junhui. he's resting.”

wonwoo nods and looks down. he doesn't know how yuri found him, and he doesn't care enough to ask.

they sit in silence for a while, until yuri speaks up, “i knew something like this would happen.”

wonwoo stares at her. “what do you mean?” he didn't mean to sound as confrontional as he does. he doesn't apologize though.

“junhui...he has issues, having someone like you around him, is not good for him. i told him he should do this whole...whatever you two have but – ” she shakes her head, before taking a deep breath.

you're just his latest infactuation, a project. once he gets bored he'll drop you. if you think he's genuinely interested in you, you're wrong. i'm not going to go in detail about junhui, because i don't think it's my place to tell. you can talk to him if you want to. or don't.” she shrugs.

wonwoo just sits there, speechless. yuri stares at him like she's daring him to counter her. to confront her. but he doesn't.

“anyways, go back to your room, it's getting cold. you'll go home tomorrow anyway. forget about junhui, it's for his best. and yours too.” she gets up and leaves, leaving wonwoo on the sidewalk, alone, cold, and in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, huge thank you to everyone who's put up with this fic and it's slow updating! and to those who've taken their time to give kudos, comment, and read this! you're the real mvp :*


End file.
